


The Love Through It All

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: Leoxoc





	The Love Through It All

Leo was in his room. He was in his heat and he had no idea what to do at the moment. He was hoping someone would appear sooner or later. But he didn’t know when. So he was just in his room groaning due to his heat. (I’m a little bad at Leo just a fair warning.)  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
(And idk if I should play my oc since I don’t know yours?))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Its alright please play you oc too   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
And also I don’t know who your oc is either and is your crush Raph or Leatherhead?   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
My oc is Elisabeth. And it’s leatherhead. I decided I use Laura Lawton too much. So I’m using Elizabeth. Liz, Liza, Beth, Eli, Elizafor short))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Her crush/my crush is leatherhead))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ok I will do my part now   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla was walking into the lair not knowing that Leo was in his heat at that very moment. She knocked on Leo’s door after searching the lair for him. She waited outside his door and waited for him to open it.

Leatherhead who had a home in the lair as well was currently in heat as well. He was in his room trying to work on some projects and stay in control. He thought about Liz his crush he was in love with.

Elizabeth was scourging through the sewers. Course she was easily to get lost so she had a hard time find her way to the lair. After a minute or more she found herself in the lair. She went to leatherhead’s room. She scratched at the door softly. She knew how to knock but she found scratching more knowledgeable. “Leathie! You there?” She said. 

Leo groaned a bit. He heard the knock on the door. He got up. He went to the door and opened it slightly. “W-who’s there?” He said. His eyes adjusting to the lighting. He noticed it was Kayla. “Kayla?” He said. He groaned a bit. His heat getting stronger. He didn’t know why it was getting stronger  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No it’s ok no thanks and my oc is human   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today and maybe watch a movie here or something like that. Are you ok? You’re sweating and blushing. Oh my god are you sick? Let’s get you to bed,” Kayla said to him walking into his room.

Leatherhead said to come in practically growling and purring it as he opened his door and let Liz in. He was madly in love with her and he wanted her to be the one to make love with and be his mate. He nuzzled her growling lowly and huskily.

Leo was a little startled Kayla just came in. He growled softly as he grabbed her and hugged her from behind. He rested his face in her neck. He put a hand on her hip. He nuzzled Kayla’s neck softly

Elizabeth smiled a bit. She was confused on why leatherhead was nuzzling her. But then she heard his low growl and husky. She blushed a bit. Her tail wrapping around her leg. Probably ment she’s a little embarrassed. She’s never heard leatherhead growl lowly and huskily. “Um- heh! Okay! I was just wondering if you’d like to hang out? Like watch a movie or play a game or something.” She said. She gave a toothy grin. 

(Elizabeth is a mutant American alligator. She’s body figured like a human. Her about is short and stubby(close to her faceg) she has blue eyes, blonde short or long hair, sharp teeth, lighting green skin, pink underbelly that’s from her chest all the way down to the underside of her tail... just saying btw. ))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’m a little bad at Leo I know ;-;. But I am trying))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No you’re not bad at him at all. I like it   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Okay))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! Wh-what’re you doing?” Kayla couldn’t help but mewl and moan out as she just stood there as her body froze stiff and her eyes widened as big as saucers.

Leatherhead shook his head no saying he wanted to mate with her and he picked her up bridal style and he laid her down on his bed softly. He climbed on top of her as he kissed her neck passionately and careful with his teeth suckled and bit her neck making hickeys on her neck.

Elizabeth groaned a bit. Her hair sorta in her face. She squirmed slightly as she let out a soft moan. Her tail moved a bit and swayed a bit. She bit her bottom lip softly. “L-Leatherhead!! W-W-What are you D-Doing?” She said. 

Leo smirked softly. He started to kiss Kayla’s neck softly before biting it softly. He let go and lifted her up and layed her on his bed. He crawled over her. He kissed and suckled on her neck softly before biting down on her neck leaving a hickey. He roamed a hand down Layla’s side all the way to her hips.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
My ocs name is not layla its kayla   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kayla. Autocorrect is lame!!))  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leo please! Why’re you doing this?! What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?!” Kayla started to let out moan after moan and she just sat there o his bed. She tried to make him stop but Leo was too strong for her.

“Simple baby cakes. I’m in my mating season or heat right now and I’ve chosen you to be my mate and hear my offspring,” Leatherhead said and cooed to her as he carefully shoved and rammed his penis deep inside her waiting for her to adjust to him as he bit and suckled on her nipples.

“What’s it look like? Well I guess I should’ve told you this. But I’m on my heat soooo” Leo said. He then licked Kayla’s nipple softly before he bit and suckled it. He rubbed his penis against Kayla’s womanhood. He then pushed himself inside her. He waited for her to adjust to him. “Just. Tell me when your ready” he said. 

Elizabeth whined at the pain. She breathed heavily. She looked down. Due to her being shorter/smaller than leatherhead, she saw a slight buldge. She bit her lip as she adjusted rather smoothly. She moved her blonde hair out of her face. She wiggled her hips a bit signaling he can continue.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
But what Leo never knew because she never brought it up to him or told him that she was not a virgin. Casey Jones made sure of that. She nodded giving him the ok to move as her walls were still tight around his shaft inside her.  
"I love you Leo so much."

Leatherhead groaned and growled as he thrusted and pushed deeper faster and harder into her as he kissed her all over her body while his clawed fingers stroked and caressed her body.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Leo smirked. He pulled out slightly and thrusted back in. He kissed Kayla’s cheek. “I love you more” he said with a slight growl. He started to thrust slowly. 10 minutes later his pace started to quicken up a bit. He was rubbing his hand against her nipple as his mouth was nipping and suckling the other. 

Elizabeth moaned loudly. Her mind couldn’t even keep up with all the pleasure running through her body. She arched her back a bit. This was of course her first time doing this stuff. She seemed fine with all of it tho. Her mouth was wide open as she started drooling. She felt her tail wrap around leatherhead’s tail.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Ahh Leo my love you sexy hot turtle you!” Kayla moaned and mewled as she screamed out dirty things to him and his jar out in pure blissful pleasure while she arched her back and she gripped and scratched onto his shoulders.

Leatherhead rammed and slammed further in inside her and while he did that he began to kiss her all over her face as his hips created slapping sounds against her hips. He grunted an growled lowly and huskily.


End file.
